


Siren Song - Tuchola Rilna

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, even if they don't look like much, or they find them in junkyards, smugglers love their ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: Leikael hasn't been able to forget that ship since the first moment she saw it. The ship's calling for her to take to the stars





	Siren Song - Tuchola Rilna

Laughter rang through the scrapyard as the group passed through. They’d just finished a few successful runs and so, finally having some downtime and with pockets full of credits, Leikael and the others and decided to hit the cantinas. After a few drinks and a fight, this ragtag group of drunk spacers decided to go to another cantina and take a “shortcut” through this scrapyard. Everyone started laughing again as Flash, the ships lead mechanic, tripped and fell into Leikael. The sight of this small mirialan trying to stay on her feet while holding up someone over twice her size was apparently hilarious to the crew. Garen, one of flash’s closest friends, as far as Leikael knew, reached over to try and catch flash and help both of them stay upright. This started a round of banter and lighthearted shoving among those closest to Leikael and flash. They continued through the scrapyard. Then she saw it. A light freighter, beat up and clearly missing some parts, leaning against a pile of other busted up starships waiting to be recycled. Maybe she’d had way too much to drink at the last cantina, but that beat-up freighter might just be the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She pulled herself away and caught up with the rest of the crew. They had a busy night ahead.

Leikael sighed and tucked her toolbox under her bunk. It’d been a long day, there’d been rocks and space dust in the engines and the hyperdrive was on the fritz, but everything finally seemed to be working. Technically she could have left her tools in the engine room with the others, but she didn’t have many things and preferred to keep them close. Her tools, her credits and a tiny bag of personal items. That’s all she had. A random assortment of gifts and things she’d picked up. Last few weeks she’d been in her head a lot, seemed like most dreams featured that freighter she’d seen in the scrapyard, but in her dreams, it flew, and so did she. It wasn’t like she was trapped, she was a mechanic on a starship. They flew all over the galaxy, but her dreams felt different. They felt like everything she’d been looking for. Risk, and freedom and adventure and love and home and she wasn’t sure what to make of that. She crashed on her bunk and drifted off. 

Leikael rounded the corner and once again found herself at the entrance to the scrapyard. She’d taken to wandering the backstreets when she had free time lately. They’d been in port for several days now while the crew rested and the captain negotiated work for them. She could handle herself now so there wasn’t much worry, so she wandered. She kept ending up here though, as if her feet had a mind of their own. She could see the freighter still sitting there, although the pile of junk was smaller. Scavengers and traders had probably combed over the pile more than a few times. She shook her head, she wasn’t going to be controlled by anything, not even weird attachments to hunks of junk. The rest of the crew would be hitting the cantina soon. She headed off to join them. There’d be plenty to drink, plenty of people to flirt with, dancing and if the night went right there’d be a fight or two before they got kicked out. 

Another successful job, stacks of credits for everyone. Leikael was working with a new crew now, but they were making good money and the crew was good. She was looking good, feeling good and damned if her skills weren’t better than ever. Somehow though, this small group she was heading out with had found themselves in front of that same old scrapyard. That damn ship had been calling to her for awhile now and she felt a sudden impulse to go and buy it. She smiled and broke off from the group. “I’ll catch up later. I’ve got to get a piece of junk.”


End file.
